Treaty of Midgar
The Treaty of Midgar was a 2057 treaty that officially ended the Osean Continental War . It was originally signed by Directus, Yuktobania, and Took, but the other nations quickly followed, with the exception of Erusia. The treaty created the Osean League and also led to the return of territories captured by Directus during the war. Content of the Treaty Article 1: Military settlements · An immediate and total end to all hostilities. Military actions will cease, and peace will resume. · A general amnesty will take effect. · All military forces of warring nations shall return directly and without delay to their respective nations. · The coalition against Directus will be dissolved, its alliance broken, and its command structure unmade. · The Nations of Directus and ISAF will sign a non-aggression pact, promising to stay neutral in one another’s conflicts, and not interfere with each other for the betterment of peace and global security. Article 2: Territorial Settlements · The territorial holdings of all Osean nations shall be reverted to the state of the summer of 2050 as soon as feasibly possible. · The Federal Republic of Aurelia will regain independence from Directus. · The Coalition controlled governments emplaced within the nations of Leasath, and the Kingdom of Erusia shall be overthrown. · Directian holdings shall be returned to them unharmed, and without delay. · The nation of Directus is guaranteed free and unobstructed access to the Bay of Belfast. · The nation of Directus is guaranteed military access into the state of took, and the right to build military bases there. Article 3: Post-War Debts · In order to resolve the financial issues of the Coalition against Directus, The following debts are owed: · The Union of Yuktobania owes the principality of the Took the sum of 10,000 florins. · The Independent States Allied Federation owes the nation of Leasath the sum of 10,000 Florins. Article 4: Measures for Mutual Benefit · The burning of civilian cities, which includes extermination, and sacking, as well as the wanton destruction of civil works, is herby banned. · The Osean League will be formed to facilitate open diplomatic discussion between nations. Representatives from each nation will be sent to its headquarters. Any act of war within the area of the headquarters, including but not limited to military conflict, assignation, etc. will be considered an act of war on all member nations. The Osean League’s headquarter is to be considered neutral ground. The Osean leagues main goals will be the facilitation of open diplomatic discussion, the enforcement of peace, and the continuing security of Osea . · Merchants and Diplomats may have free access between territories so long as their purpose is exclusively Trade, and diplomacy respectively, and this can be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. Merchant’s must travel directly to a resource and stay on said resource. Diplomats are to cross straight through ones territory without tarry if on route to another nation, and if they have business in that nation then they are to go directly to the nearest city to open negotiations. The movement of all other agents into another nation’s territory without permission is not permitted, and may be considered an act of war. Signatory States: Emperor Linyoa Grand Duke Curric King Stephen King Diego King Alexius Category:Treaty Category:Osea Category:Osean Continental War Category:War Category:Directus Category:Yuktobania Category:Took Category:Erusia Category:Leasath Category:Aurelia Category:ISAF